One day Soon
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Rukia/Ashido!:3 one-shot


**Title: **One day Soon

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**A/N: **Ashiruki!! Wow, just saw the new English Bleach episodes on Saturday night and could not believe how sexy a voice Ashido had!! For good picking for it was really exiting for maybe now more people will be fans This was written really quickly so pardon the mistakes in OOC an all that as I just needed to get it down for really he deserves to come back!! cool characters!! Ulquiorra though is still in first place, y'all !!!!:3 Yosh.

-------------

**Enjoy**

-------------

It was a warm day here in soul society as it was peaceful for laying stretched out here the cloud filtering by so high above her was it a nice feeling to just to be able to relax. For all her nagging worries were still there bunging her yet not somehow as she just concentrated on breathing and exhaling on this lovely day of coming spring, with the birds chirping around her and the wind being refreshing, against her skin.

For opening up her eyes slowly to look above her, short black wisps of her hair brushing against her cheeks, did Rukia ponder really why she was even here doing such a thing in the first place while she had much more important things to do. Relaxation. Yes. For even as a Shinigami she need the rest as with such a war on their hands still with all her friends life's in the balance did she needed ever ounce of calamity and straight she could get.

With blades of green catching against her clothes as she moved looking down to her feet was she suddenly rendered speechless at what she saw for blinking looking down to her raised up knee was she surprised to see the tiny, curious, weight, such a pretty rarity.

"A red Hell's butterfly?" She gasped in, awe.

It was precious. Never, before had she seen a red one as most were the normal black for instantly on a sudden gripping impulse too want to touch it was she leaning up reaching out for it as it crawled along her kneecap ever so fragile, so very curious. For just as her stretched finger was about to come in reach her breaths held in as all her senses were on high alert, giving off a flutter of its magical wings of stardust was it gone just as quick.

For maybe it was a good thing she had never manged too touch its almost sacred life. Sighing then once more leaning up now to raising her knees to her chin was she suddenly very thoughtful for in all what was the worse it could have been. A red hell's butterfly. A sign perhaps: Of ill omen too come, or of death, despair, pain as it most certainly couldn't be anything good or could it? No, such things were that simple she scowled herself.

"Rukia...." The leafs swirling around her head suddenly breathed. Digging her toes into the soil under her feet, clenching the fabric over her chest snuggly did she think of how silly she was being as she shouldn't be thinking of such things at times like these as it was, dangerous. "Do you hear me?" This was nice she thought just sitting here and thinking she could hear voices, fully knowing, she was utterly alone, or wait a second!?......

Turning her head then quickly to the side looking up did she letting out a chocked cry flinching back along the green was she briskly startled upon seeing that now another form of a stranger so very close beside her or had it been speaking to her all, along? How. For she was doubtful if not of the many things racing past her mind yet before she even had time to roll that itching name of her tongue it not having been spoken aloud in so long was she soon falling forwards.

"Ashido. It...its you-?!" She declared, her arms coming around his shoulders to hug him tight as she buried her face firmly in his chest give off a soft crying heave of tears as it was all to much to just be able to see his face once again. "You've returned" She murmered. One Rukia KKuchiki did not cry easily but now she told herself she didn't care to even wip away the fallen tears as eyes shinned like the deepest blue seas themselves.

"Yes and no" He answered her his voice surprised as she clung to him yet there was softness to it as before long were slender-strong-fingers combing there way through the dark tresses of her hair those eyes of his narrowing, "As its not answered," He uttered the sun over their heads shinning down in thick rays of light as the grass swaying around them tickling in the highlights of this almost impossible moment of sweet reunion.

"W-what do you mean?" She started pulling back.

For looking now down to him his face so very handsome just as she remembered it from not so long ago was Rukia struck as more tears coming to land down on his cheeks that something was different as she away her, sniffles. He was the same person. Yet he was changed. For were was the tattered Shinigami robes? Were, was the thick fur coat worn on his back full of horrid hollow skulls an, dirt? Were were those bare rugged feet of the wild man? Who had been forced to live such a lonely terrible life of isolation amongst the worst kinds of monsters in existence, left to keep on fighting all by himself. It was all gone.

Because with widening eyes was she suddenly seeing him in a new light. As no longer was that old picture of him there but now one of new as she trailing her hands up the clean lines of his crisp black Shinigami's uniform looking down to his sandaled feet did she quickly let g a sobbing chuckling. It was here. This was all she had ever wanted for him from the moment she had heard his tragic story as it was what he deserved as he need it to continue living.

"Its beautiful here isn't it?" He asked, cutting her off from her thoughts as she just lay there now head placed over his heart as she listened to the strong beats which were dancing not to the rhythm of her own, closing her eyes gently with a swallow. "Soul society, for how I've missed its duplicity, its beauty, it so long having grown so distant in my mind yet I've always held onto to it so tightly; for something like this too finally happen..." He trailed off those fingers in her hair soothingly her scalp breezily pausing as she let the breezes dry her cheeks his clothing which now so close up smelling actaclly of how she remembered as she, sighted.

But something was troubling her. For though this was a wish come true she couldn't help but begin feeling suspicious for looking back up to him now a hand moving to slowly with tenderness to cup that of his pale cheek did she ponder it. It was all so real him laying here with her in this waist of green and happiness but was really here to stay? That she didn't know and for it she had to ask.

"Am I dreaming?" She murmured that small hand of hers smoothing along the panels of his face in exploring, just how she once had done it as he closing his eyes with a let out breath from between full lips was he leaning into her reach eagerly. "Is this but a illusion?" She, questioned kisses upon her palm

"Yes" He answered.

"I see" She didn't hesitate to reply her eyes lowering along with her hand and spirit for how gullible could she be? Honestly, she cried to herself viably slandering herself with a shack of her head for this was foolishness talking to her dreams like this! But then again....." I should have guessed" She professed eyebrows knitting together.

It was quite then for the longest time the only sound being that of their breathing and the seesawing grass as her memory of that red hell's butterfly so fresh came back to her for it had been a sign indeed that this would happen. For, she wasn't sure how she felt about this. To either enjoys its blissfulness, or to loath it, or to know or for sure it was really here to say? That he in fact was only but empty air. That his out hails of oxagen on her turning face were nothing more then her wildest imaginations gone wild, that this was merely nothing more then a fantasy, a deep buried longing.

"You, accomplished your goal Rukia I am glade" He tolled her as she peered down towards him now in deep in thought the feeling of his warm hands not lost as they slowly now ran up the length of her back for was it all comforting, it was wonderful, it was surrendering. "You saved your friend. Along with the help of the rest of your trusted comrades to see the day of light once again, to have defeated such a great and terrible enemy; as I am so very pound of you, as its what I had hoped for all,...... along" He was smiling suddenly it almost to hard to bear as it was so radiant: so full of life: her breaths soon coming up short.

"A-Ashido" She asked out right. It needing to be asked for looking back into his eyes which were the color of the deepest Persian-blue nodding her head now did she let the words that had played out for so long slip, out. "Are...you dead or....alive?" She could hardly take it.

There was a moment of time which seemed to take a whole eternity to pass for as she waited his response her lungs halting in their work along with her other enternel organs did she dare to hope what the outcome would turn out to be.

"What do you think?" He took.

She had never expected that. For him to switch in around on her like that for it was a question which had haunted her ever since-!? Such things were hard to talk about little lone think as she struggled with her speech.

"That you're...." She began unsurly her hands without her realizing it sweeping over his brow to place a cupped blindfold of quivering hands over his eyes as she felt them close for never realizing it until then they like her own held the wetness of tears, freedom, founding. "Alive!" She cried out, shrilly.

It was loud enough for her body to go numb, for the near birds to fly out of their nests in alarm, for raising her hands then with a loud gust of breath did she look back into his face to see its expression and what she saw there had her melting. Her belly she realized filling up now with those red butterfly's as it wasn't a feeling she wasn't use to having as it had always been there amongst his company, growing and growing, till even now it effected her all completely; This Soul Reaper slayer of demons.

"Then I am," That smile didn't waver.

"I made a promise" Rukia then proclaimed it wasn't in a harsh voice or even one of a Shinigami for tangling her fingers into the strands of his dark flame-crimson-hair it so soft and silky to its feel despite is display of messy spikes. "A, promise when I watched you fall to be swallowed by all that sand and hollows alike in order to be able to save me an my friends that I would-....I would-...?" She stopped unsure to why? Her, throat feeling clogged with her unfinished words.

"Rukia?" He bidded to her so softly that that's when the first returning tear fell to carve its path down her staining cheeks. Her blue eyes swirling with all the constant emotions now running on through her, many familiar, some not, some forgotten till now. "....Rukia its okay" He ushered her his hands on tiny shoulders now gripping tight not with force but with gentle firmness to let her know he was here and listening to her every word.

"That-..., I wouldn't give up, that I would come back to rescue you no matter what!" She finished her body shaking with the effort it took to admit this it being the first time to anyone least the person she had promised it, too. "As I would save you, just like I promised I would, for don't you remember me promising you that-..." She sputtered her nose red as puffy eyes glanced down to him pathetically as she chewed into her lip.

"I remember everything you said" His rough, scratchy voice continued. His hands now on her face cupping it to brush the astray tears away as before long her own were brought to place over his own, a delicate shiver running up her spine and back, old goosebumps returned. "What your saying now" His smile was fading way inch by inch the sunlight of this beautiful day vanishing.

For what was happening? Did he not believe her. It was impossible and yet being so near now to be able to read his face so clearly could she detect the slightest questioning to her believes and for that blood pumping was she convinced.

"I swear it, I swear it!" She then chocked back her not only crying now her conviction but opening herself up totally and vulnerably to this man, this wild being she had once come to stumble upon so very especially, yet would never ever change a single thing,about it. " I promise I will come for you" She broke down one last tear falling down her cheek to land on the spot right over his heart as she bowed her head in shame? Or was it......

"Why?" he Said.

"W-why?" She questioned seconds in reopening her eyes his hands still there remaining to caress her face as she tried desperately to piece back together this lost soul before her to give him a second chance at life, as he had forgotten it all expect on thing, her. "Its it obvious? Its because of,....love" She whispered the look on her face lifting little by little as it was his turn to look confused or was it more secret knowing? Had he know all along.....

Memories and flash backs over came her then. Of her terrifying adventures with him in the forest of Hollows of how they had fought and killed together, of how from the very begining there had been connection the undeniable attraction to one soul and another. For she had not been plaining it. To fall in love as she had once before gone down that dangerous unpredictable path as in the end nothing came of it but despair and undoubtfu pain of a broekn heart.

"'Love," He spoke lightly, his hair whisking in the wind along with hers to twist and turn as his body now under hers such a solid object now which caused her heart to go into override could she not dare think for a moment it wasn't real that he wasn't.,here, she couldn't. "Is that what this is between us,...love?" He asked of her his brows lifting up as eyes hooding over did he let out a deep, breath.

"What do you think fool" She told him instead the suddenly the playful giggling that escaped from her being something of a surprise as her hands slowly threading together with his own were her lips pretty soon turning upwards into a smile was she beaming as only she could. "For it is what is has always been" She proved placing their joined hands to her chest were he could feel the raippid singing of her heart.

"Then its beautiful" He husked, leaning up then on his elbows her eyes widening for tightening his grip on both their hands his touch sending electric shocks through out her system brushing his nose against her skin did he gingerly kiss her cheek. "For is this what awaits me when I return to soul Society? This peacefulness, this heaven away from hell, is it really here to stay...." He whispered into her ear.

"Sorry" She answered turning her face as their eyes meet in collusion for she couldn't lie to him not now for she never had as she wasn't going to start now not when everything seemed so perfect. "Its not. But have faith in me that I will come." She didn't pause, didn't blink, did coward.

"Well in that case" He said her eyes lowering to his lips and back there gazes so intone as there was a fire now burning bright in those blue eyes one she remembered him having when he use to look at her then with that hidden powerful smile of, his "You have all the faith a heart can hold" He spoke the words. For here in Soul society nothing could touch them not even in her, dreams.

For with that said leaning ever closer in a flash of wishes and dreams brought together were their lips meeting in a clashing kiss it one which instantly had her breath knocked out of her as it been always what she had been waiting for. Wrapping her arms soon around his neck deepening the kisses, this intoxicating feeling, it being everything and more was she relishing what he wanted most in life again not to its fullest. A future to come home too.

Yet when all seemed to be so special. His weight falling on top of her's for them to land in the grass was in all in the blink of a eye just as easily lost for closing her eyes as all was good all was better was it over.

"A-Ashido!" Rukia, shoutingly gasped opening up her hazy eyes as her body shot straight up wide awake for as she looked now confusenly all around herself seeing nothing but the vase open meadow from before and feeling the heat of the sun on her face was she, lost. "Where is this!-...oh wait- that's right just a dream" She rumbled to herself lowering her eyes as she let it fall down to her lap to clench her empty fists tightly.

Only A dream. She had been sure it had been real but here she was now alone as she was before with nothing but floating wold flowers and buzzing bees keep her company but as she sat here now her breathing coming in sharp panicking intakes did she suddenly realize something. For that's right. For even though it had been only a dream was Rukia current of one thing and that was? She held his hope intact.

"I will find you" She repeated up to the sky with a forming determined smile just picturing his face just how it was in her dreams as reaching up a finger did she not gasp when she wiped away the forgien tear of goodbye till now from off her flushed cheek. "It won't be long Ashido. For one day soon" She vowed the look from before vanishing off her face to be internally wiped clean.

And looking up to the burning sun to shield her eyes did she sigh in content as the hell's butterfly from before flapping its little wings of familiar red flames disappeared into the clouds for she had faith but most important of all she had the will of a woman in love. For none could deter her path. Because once everything was through she would return to the white valley of sand and without fail she would save all.

------------

**Review please!! I have cookies!!! lol. Yumm.......**


End file.
